Frozen Memories
by xMidnightAurorax
Summary: Jack is now an official Guardian. But, What is in his future? Some one shots and arcs about making memories and facing fears. Rated T because im paranoid
1. Fear of breaking

**Ok let's start out with an easy story that doesn't involve a lot of difficulty. Please don't get too angry of how I wrote it, this is only my first story.**

_Sometime after the movie._

* * *

North was in his study when he heard the ruckus. Yetis yelling angrily, Elves running to hide and the now familiar sound of Jack and Bunny's back and forth banter while the young winter spirit ran just out of reach of the annoyed rabbit. North sighed as he heard a large crash and rose from his work bench deciding that he better put a stop to this. He grumbled to himself as he walked out, thinking that next time they should have a meeting in the Warren. It was his idea for creating monthly meetings so they could report and discuss matters but that didn't mean that they could destroy his workshop in the process.

North found the pair covered in red paint in a pile of little wooden robots with a very angry Yeti scolding them as if the two were delinquent children. North took a second to try and hold back his laughter before he stepped into view trying to look as serious as he could. "Vat is going on here?" he said rounding the corner.

Bunny was the first to respond jumping from the mess, ignoring North's hand for help. "This bloody idiot flew us strait into the work shop. The crazy bugger had no idea where he was going and crashed strait into ya flashy new toys. Crikey look at me!" Bunny yelled looking down at his fur, now covered in red paint.

"Oh come on Peter cotton tail. The only reason I crashed is because you chased me and grabbed me by the ankle." Jack interrupted. The boy had a smirk plastered on his face as he wiped some of the paint off himself and on to the shoulder of his large friend. Bunny hit Jack's hand off giving him what almost sounded like a growl, staring him down with eyes like daggers.

"I only chased ya cause ya dumped a whopping heap of snow on me"

"It wasn't my fault you opened that door when you did"

"Well why did ya have all that bloody snow above the door in the first place?!"

"It was meant for Phil!"

"Like hell it was!"

North sat back and rubbed his temples, waiting for a new headache to appear. No matter what kind of situation they were in these two always seemed to be able to find a way to argue and carry on like children.

"Well it's just a bit of snow, no big deal"

"That's it!" Bunny snapped. He had had enough. Before jack could register that he had moved bunny had already snatched Jack's staff out of his hand. What had been a look of fun suddenly changed to one of terror. Jack's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he realised his precious staff was in the hands of his 'enemy'.

"Give. It. Back" jack held his hands out in front of him and switched to a defensive stance as he watched Bunny swing his staff around like some toy. The last time someone had taken his staff from him they had snapped it in half. Even though Bunny wasn't someone who would do that, hopefully, jack didn't want anyone touching it.

"Nah mate, not until ya give up… what so important about this fancy stick of yours anyway?" Bunny said watching how Jack's attitude had changed when he had the staff. Truth be told none of them knew the real importance if his staff. All they knew is that Jacks powers were channelled through it somehow, they had no idea of the physical and emotional connection the winter spirit had to it.

"Just give it back!" Jack yelled as he jumped towards the rabbit who, for his part, seemed to be enjoying his reaction. Bunnymund was waving the staff around playing keep away with the boy while Jack was jumping this way and that, just missing his staff. Bunny was enjoying himself too much to notice the growing panic in jacks face and movements.

North had.

North had been ignoring the two for a little while now, trying to figure out how to stop them from arguing. He only looked up when he heard jack fall from one of his attempted jumps for the staff. North looked at the boy, fear and panic written across his face as if he was facing his worst nightmare. This unsettled the big man. He had never really noticed before but now that he thought about it, he had never once seen the boy without his staff at hand. North looked back over to Bunnymund and spoke to him in a very serious and slightly cold tone. "Bunny…"

That's all he needed to say. Bunny got distracted by North and Jack seized the moment to grasp the end of his staff. Before bunny could look Jack had sent frost up his arm, forcing the large rabbit to let go. "What the bloody hell was that!" he yelled, shaking the ice from his fur.

Jack didn't say anything. He just clutched the staff close to his chest, breathing heavily trying to relax. North walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort the boy. He didn't expect to get the reaction that he did. Jack spun around and looked at North with fear in his eyes, as if he was scared North was going to take his staff away as well.

Bunny noticed it this time. He took a step towards Jack noticing how his eyes were slightly teary. "Are you alright mate?" He asked, unsure how to approach the boy knowing that somehow, he had gone too far.

Jack didn't give Bunny the chance to say anything else. As soon as Bunny had talked jack turned in the other direction and flew towards the roof. He was hoping to fly out of the window and hopeful get back to his lake where he could take a breath and try to figure out how he would explain the situation. Unfortunately his tears blurred his vision and he didn't notice that the window was actually closed. He hit it with a loud thump and crashed to the ground leaving a small crack in the window. For glass that was designed to withstand any kind of weather it was impressive to say the least. North and Bunny came running around the corner just in time to see the collision, both of them wincing as the boy hit the ground. Of course that was the moment when Tooth and Sandy arrived.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled, flying towards him across the room. It didn't take long for her to get there and see that jack had knocked himself out cold. Tooth picked his head up and placed it on her lap, ignoring the groan he uttered at the unexpected movement. A few seconds later the other guardians arrived, looking over her shoulder at the winter spirit. Even now in his somewhat unconscious state he still griped his staff as if it was his lifeline. "What happened to him? All I saw is his collision. Look what it did to him." Tooth said worryingly, indicating the now bleeding cut on his head.

"We will explain later, now we must help his injuries" North said before he picked up the boy and took him to the living room.

* * *

Jack was resting on the couch with a bandage around his head. Sandy had given him some dream sand to help him sleep, showing children ice skating on a lake. The guardians were seated around a table, watching him from the other side of the room. "Now can somebody tell me what happened here?" tooth said, somewhat frustrated. She had flown in with sandy as they were both a bit late with their other respectability's and was cut off by a flash of blue and white flying by.

North shrugged and looked over at Bunny. If anyone was going to get in trouble North would rather it was the rabbit. Tooth was a bit like a mother to them and was never afraid of dealing out punishment. Bunny shuffled awkwardly in his seat when the gaze of the other guardians rested on him

"Well... I'm not sure what happened. He was annoying me so I grabbed that staff of his and he freaked out." Bunny haft mumbled, trying to figure out the problem for himself. He didn't expect tooths reaction though.

Tooth was furious. Her feathers puffed up and she flew across the table at him "You can't touch his staff, especially after everything that happened!" she yelled at him. Bunny had no idea what to do so he just laid his ears back and sat back a bit, showing that he wasn't prepared to fight her. Looking around Tooth noticed all of the confused faces around her. "None of you know…" she said more to herself than them. The three guardians all looked at her with confusion, obviously un aware of the events that passed in the Antarctic. Thinking about it now, tooth only knew because Babytooth had told her what happened. Jack most likely never told anyone else what happened. Tooth calmed down and took her seat, preparing to tell them the story told to her.

"Well after we… pushed him away on Easter, Jack went to Antarctica and prepared to throw his teeth, his memories, in the sea. He felt that he didn't deserve it because of what happened. It was there that pitch found him and offered to team up. I'm not sure what jack was doing, I only know what happened from Babytooth's point of view but she was concealed in his robe. Either way jack had refused. Not being believed in was better than being feared" Tooth looked up at her fellow guardians when she said that. She knew as well as anyone that that would have been hard for jack to turn down. All of them seemed to look down a bit, knowing what they would have done in his shoes. It would have been something different entirely.

"Because jack wasn't going to team up with him Pitch wanted to get him out of the way. He used baby tooth as a hostage, offering her life in exchange for jack's staff, which he gave him. Pitch hadn't held up his end of the bargain and refused to let baby tooth go. She then pricked him in the hand and this made Pitch throw her into a cliff face and down a crack in the ice. Babytooth didn't know what happened but she heard Jack scream and saw him falling down the crack with her. Followed shortly by his staff… which itch had broken in two." Tooths voiced trailed off a bit when she said the last part. Looking around she saw the realisation dawn on the others faces. Bunny for his part started looking worried

"Why didn't ya say that earlier? Then I wouldn't of taken that bloody staff of him." Bunny yelled to her. He sat back as all the guilt showed itself. Not only had he taken away Jack's staff, he was the one who put him in the initial situation. He had yelled at him. He had pushed him away. Bunny could still hear his own words in his head _He has to go... We should never have trusted you_. He looked over at the young boy now and remembered something. "Hey Tooth… if Pitch broke his staff, how is it here?"

"Well Babytooth said that she showed him his memories and jack seemed to get his spirit back. Somehow he managed to put the two pieces together. They glowed and bit and the staff mended itself. After that Jack went to Pitches lair and tried to release my fairies, who couldn't fly at the time, and discovered the last light. I think we all know what happened after that." Tooth sat back and relaxed. She had told all she needed. She now got up, flew over to Jack and kneeled down beside him, watching his dream and gently running her hands through his hair.

Bunny hopped after her and sat back, looking curiously at the staff, unwilling to touch it. It's funny how such a light and flimsy item could hold such power, I guess there was a lot more to learn about the young guardian than they thought.


	2. Movie Night

**Looked at my e-mail and discovered that people Followed and Favorited my story. YAY XD. one review so far. I FEEL SO SPECIAL! but enough of that, here is a cute little one shot for ya.**

**Movie night**

_Set after the movie_

* * *

Jack flew back into North's workshop with a suspicious looking smile on his face. As if he was a little boy sneaking chocolate from the cupboard. At least… that's what Bunny thought. It was less than a month till Christmas and the large Pooka decided to give North a hand, finding nothing else better to do. He was the only one who noticed jack sneak in through the window and tiptoe through the halls. _Now I wonder what he's up to_ he thought before slowly flowing the boy.

Jack for his part had no idea he had been noticed, he just continued to avoid the yetis with a cheeky grin on his face. Earlier that day ha had been at Jamie's house and found out they had a big sleep over. By now Jamie was 15 and was getting a bit old for sleep overs but he had made and exception when they were allowed to stay up and watch horror films. He had invited Jack over but he was preoccupied and arrived only after the movie was done and they were already asleep. The next day Jamie gave jack some of the movies to borrow, telling his he has to watch them.

So now jack was sneaking around the workshop with several movies tucked behind his arm. He gracefully jumped through the halls towards his 'room' that North had made for him here at the Poll. Eventually he arrived to a pale blue door when he heard something behind him. He spun on his heal but there was nothing there. "Strange… I could have sworn…" jack brushed it off and slipped into his room pulling the door behind him but not enough to shut it completely.

Jacks room was very spacious and had a refreshing feel to it. There was a blue double bed in the centre of the back wall with two pale brown bedside tables either side. On the opposite side of the room there was a TV with a couple of gaming consoles and a DVD player. For 'Research' on what children really like. There was a large window with a seat along the side which Jack had discovered could be opened from the outside, will have to fix that. Apart from that the room was practically empty, not that Jack minded, he wasn't there much anyway. He ended up sitting on the ground with his back to the door as he spread the movies out in front of him.

E. Aster Bunnymund had been following and had almost been caught when they had reached jacks room. Normally the winter spirit would have been more curious and go investigate but he just looked back and rushed into his room. _Ok so he is defiantly hiding something._ Bunny gently and quietly hopped up to his door peeked through the gap. Jack was sitting on the ground in front of the TV with his back to him so bunny couldn't see what he was doing. He did hear some clicks as if the boy was opening and closing something though.

Slowly and oh so quietly Bunny crept into the room and walked up to Jack. There was a bout five seconds where Bunny just stood there and slowly raised his arms before bringing them down on the boy's shoulders shouting a large "BOOO"

Jack yelped and jumped up into the air before he scrambled to his feet facing the rabbit. Bunny stared at the boy before he started laughing his ears off. "Ha oh Frostbite I swear ya jumped higher than a kangaroo!" bunny managed to squeeze out between hysterical laughs. After a couple of minutes of nonstop chuckling Bunny managed to calm himself down enough say a few words. "So Frostbite, What ya hiding?"

Jack had spent the last few minutes simply standing and nodding as bunny laughed. When Bunny had asked him about what he was doing Jack figured there was no point hiding them. "Well… Jamie gave me some horror movies and… I figured I'd watch some." Jack said nervously, scratching the back of his neck as he did.

Bunny looked down at the DVD cases and gave a small smile. He himself had seen many horror movies and enjoyed watching them. "Ok so what are we gona watch?"

"Wait. You're watching them too?"

"Well of course ya Gumby. What else do I have to do?"

Jack was very surprised but also exited by Bunny's choice to watch movies with him. The prospect of watching scary movies with a friend made it seem a lot more fun. Jack happily jumped down and started going through the movies given. "Well there's Wolf creek?"

"Nah"

"House of wax?"

"Nope"

"Psycho?"

"Not on ya nelly"

"How about shrieking shack?"

Bunny's ears perked up. He knew most horror movies but he hadn't heard of that one. He looked over at the cover where it showed an old shack in the middle of a swamp with a girl standing at the door. It looked interesting enough. "Alright let's take a look then."

E. Aster Bunnymund would later regret that decision…

* * *

Bunny and Jack were sitting and pillows taken from the bed, unconsciously leaning closer to each other as they watched the scene unfold. A couple of teenagers had locked themselves in a room trying to get away from the hollow voice of the singing girl. "There's a trap door mate. You've got yourselves stuck. Get out of there." Bunny absentmindedly mumbled.

The singing was getting louder, the nursery rhyme echoing through the room. There was a dramatic screeching getting louder and louder while Jack and Bunny leaned closer and closer. Then… just at the peak of the tension… North barges in.

Jack and bunny screamed like little girls and jumped into each other's arms. North had stormed in to announce dinner but he never expected to see the guardians of fun and hope clutching each other like scared children. He switched on the light and looked over to the TV screen, realising they were watching some sort of… strange film.

Jack and Bunny slowly opened their eyes, realising that there's no threat. They see that they were still holding each other and awkwardly let go. Jacks face gave a purple blush as he tries to put the DVD back in its cover. North had already left for dinner, a cheeky grin across his face. Jack stumbled for words. "I-I wasn't scared or anything. U-um North was just unexpected…"

Bunny had been trying to figure out what to say himself. Though he wasn't very good with words so he was relieved when jack had said something so he didn't have to start it off. "Y- Yeah same. Well we might as well get going. Down wana be late."

With that the two went down to eat. No one mentioned what happened though North would often send little smirks their way.

* * *

Later that night jack went back to his room to sleep. Bunny went with him to go and get his boomerangs he had left behind. The two were in the middle of placing his pillows back on his bed when the light went out. They looked at each other and bunny gave a nervous chuckle. "North probably just shorted out the power with a wacko experiment, the backup generator will be kicking in in a min."

Then they heard it. Ring around the rosie being sung by a small girl. Jack looked over at the TV making sure it was off, which, it was. The children's singing getting closer and closer. The two of them stood stock still, staring at the open door. Then it stopped. Jack and Bunny gave each other sideways glances and let out a nervous chuckle.

Then the lights came back on

Just as the room was once again illuminated Phil came barging in holing a little doll. Neither Bunny or Jack were looking at the door when it happened so the sudden appearance scared them…a lot. The two let out a little girly scream before they passed out (fainted) on jack's bed.

Phil was left a little confused by their screams. He just wanted to show them the new nursery rhyme sing along toy. Phil shrugged his shoulders, put a blanket over the two and left the room turning the light off on the way out.

* * *

**Hope you like. Please review :3**

**Know that I made up the movie shrieking shack. It doesn't exist… as far as I know...**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed**


	3. The MakeOver

**Wow five reviews. I fell special XD.**

**Ok so I got some nice reviews about my last story so here is a little one to tie you over until I get and arc started**

**The Make over**

_Set sometime after the movie._

* * *

Jack was very bored to say the least. It was autumn and there wasn't much for him to do in either hemisphere. During these times jack usually spent it in either arctic or anarctic though, because it wasn't too hot, jack found himself wondering the skies. It was on one of these days jack found himself back in Burgess.

It was weird for jack to see his lake not frozen over. It sparkled and rippled in the wind and made his reflection look disoriented. Eventually Jack decided to go a give Jamie and Sophie a visit. He hadn't seen them in months so he was hoping to catch up with them, maybe play some games. Jack flew himself down the street and was at the Bennet house in a matter of seconds. He went to Jamie's window to find he wasn't there. Well it was the middle of the day, he was most likely somewhere further in town. Jack was just about to leave when he heard the jumping voice of little Sophie Bennet.

By now Sophie was 7 years old and had grown out of wearing fairy wings and was now into tea parties and make overs. She still had the messiest hair jack had ever seen but it was something he like about her. Gently opening the door to her room Jack saw her playing with several toys, her favourite being the large bunny that sat on the head of her toy table. "Hey Soph." Jack said, announcing his presence.

Sophie jumped with glee when she saw jack was there. It was an unexpected surprise to say the least. "Jack! Jack it you. I was playing princess tea party. Do you want to play?" she asked, giving him a big hug.

"Sure Soph. Might was well play while I'm here" Jack sat next to the large toy bunny while Sophie got some 'tea' ready for him.

Over the next few hours Jack found himself drinking several cups of 'tea' and discussing in an elegant English accent how pretty Sophie's shoes were. Sometime during the game Soph decided she needed to make a princess fashion show which jack made her an ice tiara for. He ended up sitting on her bed with Soph walking around her room in a Cinderella costume from Halloween. It was at that time jack realised how comfy her bed was. As a spirit and a guardian sleep wasn't essential but a good nap always made him feel better. While Sophie was changing her costume again jack found himself falling asleep.

Dreams came to him while he slept. Pure memories, uninfluenced by the sand man. He was playng with his sister. Swinging her in the air, playing hide and seek and tag.

_"Jack?"_

He gave her piggy backs and relaxed in the sun

_"Jack!"_

Playing pretend and always trying to make her laugh

**"JACK!"**

Jack was pulled from his dreams, looking up at the face of Jamie. Jamie was looking down at him with a cheeky grin, looking like he was about to burst out laughing. He must have been asleep for a while because it was now much darker outside, at least just past twilight. Remembering the fact that there was a guardian meeting tonight jack jumped up and looked around for his staff. After retrieving it from the corner he opened Sophie's window while apologising to Jamie about His rushed departure

'Wait Jack…" Jamie yelled as the Guardian flew out the window. It was too late, he was gone and was probably already out of Burgess. "Oh well, he will find out soon." Jamie whispered to himself before cracking up laughing.

* * *

Jack was in a rush. He didn't like being late, it gave Bunny something to argue about. With the north winds help he managed to get to the pole within the hour. He arrived at the window above the globe room and from this vantage point he could see that all the others were there and had seemed to start the meeting without him. As quick as he could he jumped through the window and arrived in front of them, panting from the trip. "I… am so sorry for being late. I lost track… of time" he said between breaths.

The other guardians looked at him with very surprised faces, all of them just staring. Jack had no idea why. Was it because he was late? Bunny was the first to say something, though, he was having trouble getting any words out at all

"Ahahahahahaha. Frostbite, what happened to ya ha ha ha. Wanted to look like a princess did ya? Ahahahaha" Bunny said holding his hands to his side and nearly falling of the chair. It wasn't long after bunny started laughing that the others joined in, all of them saying something similar, indicating to jacks face.

Jack was confused, what was so funny? He brought his hand to his face and gave it a wipe. Looking down at his hand he saw a vriaty of pretty colours from pinks to blues. _No she didn't, did she?_ Running to the closest room with a mirror jack looked at his reflection in horror

Across his face was a whole heap of makeup that he had recently smudged, making it look even worse. He had red lipstick smeared across his face, pick blush covering his cheeks and blue eye shadow across his eyelide. Sophie must have decided to give him a makeover while he slept. Jack ran off to the nearest bath room and started vigorously rinsing his face, trying to get all the makeup off as he could.

It was at that moment that Bunny appeared at the door, still laughing so hard he was having trouble walking. "Oh mate you look so pretty, why are you washing it off? Haha" bunny said sarcastically, jack sneered at him behind the hand towel as he finished washing his face.

"Oh well, I'll just get Soph to give _YOU_ a makeover next time." Jack replied

"Nah mate, I think you would look like a prettier princess." Bunny said. Jack stumbled on his words, he couldn't think of a good comeback. Bunny 1, Jack 0. For the rest of the night Bunny kept making smart comments about Jacks little makeover.

The next day, it snowed in the warren.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed and please review :3**


	4. Black Ice

**Ok so I promised you guys and arc but I didn't think I would get it done so soon. I had a little trouble on this but with some head phones and music I was able to do it XD. So here is the first part to one of my arcs. I hope everyone likes it... Please!**

**Black Ice**

* * *

_"Though nature be ever so generous, _

_yet can she not make a hero alone. _

_Fortune must contribute her part too; and till both concur, _

_the work cannot be perfected."_

Francois de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

The snow fell delicately over the city of Detroit. Christmas was over and people all around were preparing for the New Year to come. Some light snow always helped people around this time, gave them a chance to calm down and relax after the stressful Christmas season. So this is what jack was doing, carefully floating beautifully crafted snowflakes to the ground, each one unique yet unappreciated. He had created a white world of infinite possibilities for the future.

Jack was sitting on a rundown house, being careful not to damage it, and watched the family bellow. They didn't have any money to spare, unable to give the children any real gifts they gave them stuff that they desperately needed such as new school books or shoes. Lucky for them north was able to help, bringing the children presents dezigned for fun and joy. Jack had his own way of giving this family some new found spirit. Snow. You don't need money or special requirements to play in the icy wonderland, you just need the potential to see the fun you can have with a bit of frozen water.

Jack was watching the young family with a warm smile across his face. He loved people who appreciated his work. It gave him more spirit and was one of the things that helped him get through those 300 years of loneliness. Looking up at the sun he realised it would be getting late in Burgess. Jack wanted to give them one more round of snow before the day ended and he was running out of time. Giving a sad smile to the family below jack gently let the wind lift him away and back to his home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hole under a bed in the middle of the forest, a spirit of fear was plotting his revenge. Pitch was angry, more than angry, he was furious. How could those idiotic Guardians defeat him with only one believer? Something like that shouldn't even be possible. Pitch was back to his former self by now, having regained his strength over time, creeping back into children's lives and taking advantage of their fears and nightmares. He was ready to try again but he would have to approach everything differently. His plan had just about worked perfectly last time, if it wasn't for that one stubborn believer and… Jack Frost. That's what happened. He spent years fighting and studying the guardians creating a fool proof plan to bring their defeat and rule a world with fear, he never took into account the winter spirits role in his defeat.

Pitch gave a rather evil looking grin, revealing many teeth as well as the gap where that idiotic tooth fairy knocked one out. This time it would be different. This time he will succeed. This time… he shall hit them at their core. And this time, it all starts with Frost.

* * *

Jack was flying back to Burgess on a gentle afternoon breeze. He didn't know why but today jack felt… almost at piece. He just wanted to feel the wind in his hair and become one with his surroundings. He felt… happy. As if he could do anything. The wind felt his mood and flew jack through the sky like a bird, rather than some paper being dragged by the strong winds. It gently held him in the air and did anything he willed it to. Jack found himself closing his eyes and trusting the wind to take him home. Because of this jack never saw them coming.

He was just arriving at his lake when the nightmares swarmed him, knocking the air out of his lungs. Jack struggled as he tried to send ice attacks towards them. There were so many that he was just shooting in any direction, hoping he would hit one. Most of the time he did but as soon and one fell, another replaced it. They were everywhere and there were so many but they did not attack him yet. Rather they surrounded him, blocking off any exits. Pitch watched from his vantage point, above it all on a cloud of black sand. He was making the winter spirit panic, which he enjoyed immensely. He could see the hope diminishing in his eyes as the boys attacks proved almost useless. Finally deciding he had enough Pitch raise his hand and snapped his fingers

At his command the nightmares attacked the frost spirit. Well it wasn't really attacking, rather they were launching themselves at him and pushed the boy around, making him disoriented and forcing him to lose grip of his precious staff. The nightmares released jack as soon as their assigned task was complete and sent him falling to the ground in a painful crash. One nightmare retrieved the staff for his master, laying it at his feet as Pitch settled on the ground. He walked over to the young guardians, who was hunched over due to injured rubes, and poked him with the end of the staff.

Jack jumped up and attempted to take the staff from the dark man but his injuries proved a hindrance and jack only managed to swipe his hand through empty air. Pitched gave a sinister chuckle at his feeble attempts and wiggled his finger in front of his face, as if telling off a young child. "Now now Jack, that's not how you play the game."

Jack was confused, he had no idea what was happening. One moment he was floating through the air, the next he was on the ground without his precious power source. Pitch was playing with him, he knew that. Now he just had to find out what he wanted. "What are you doing here pitch? Finally decided to crawl out of that hole you were hiding in?" probably not the best thing to say to someone who had the advantage in the playing field.

Pitch merely chuckled. Now he was playing the game and now, it was Pitch's turn. "Well if you are asking whether I have come to torment the children I believe you are sadly mistaken. I am here for YOU Jack"

"Me?"

"Yes you. You see boy, I discovered that you are the reason why I failed last time, why even when the guardians were so week they were still able to defeat me. It was you Jack, you somehow influence those around you and became an… inspiration… to them all. This time I don't want any problems and the way to do that is to eliminate the source. Of course it will also affect the other guardians, throw them off their game. I'll just take that as an… added bonus."

Jack was disorientated and in pain. It took him a while to understand exactly what Pitch meant, though, Pitch seemed content with waiting. He was really enjoying this. "You will never win. The guardians will never stop until you are defeated again." Jack blurted out without thinking. He was starting to panic, well aware Pitch had his staff in his discussing hands.

"I don't need to win Jack. I just want the Guardians to lose and I will continue coming back until I have succeeded. You can't kill fear jack. I will always be here, as long as children are still scared of the big bad world. There will ALWAYS be fear." Pitch said to the spirit. It was still his turn in the game so pitch began twirling jacks staff in his hand. "This is an interesting stick you've got here Jack. It channels your energy and allows you to fly through the winds like a snow flake. How… discussing"

"You already know you can't destroy it. You know as well as I do that I can just fix it when it's broken." Jack said, begging to sound desperate. What the spirit of fear had planned he didn't know. What he did know was that Pitch never did anything without planning it through. He knew that jack could fix his staff so why try again?

Pitch merely smiled at the boy, sending shivers up Jacks spine. "Oh no boy, I don't plan on destroying it… I plan on using it for myself." With that pitch sent black ice from the staff and hit a nearby tree. So much power flowed through the flimsy stick, it was hard to believe. Pitch watched as the staff turned a delightful back and mixed the ice with his dark magic. The ice produced looked nothing like the winter spirits lovely fern patterns, no, it looked like more of a sick twisted version of it that seemed to suck the life out of everything around it. _What goes together better than cold and dark?_ Pitch absentmindedly recalled in his head.

Jack was horrified. He didn't even know that someone else could use his staff let alone in such a discussing and sickening way. It sent chills up his spine and a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. "No!" he screamed and without thinking he lashed out at the man, kicking him in the stomach and sending him sliding along the lake.

Pitch didn't expect Jack's sudden violent outburst what sent him sprawling across the lake. Dragging himself up he realised that the sudden kick had hurt jack more than his own body as he saw the boy was now crouched over himself once again. Now the game has changed. "If you want it back… come and get it." Pitched challenged.

Like fish to the bait jack rose and started furiously charging at Pitch who was smiling at his response. There was still a fair distance between them so pitch took the opportunity to say a few words. "Oh and when you see the guardians, tell them is said hi." He said, which only made jack angrier.

Jack was only about a metre away when it happened. All he could remember was seeing the staff raised to his head before his world became black and cold.

Check mate

Game over...

* * *

**I hope everybody enjoyed. Please review and give advice :3**

**Also just to make sure that I havent got this wrong but the reason why Pitch's nightmares are horses is becasue a mare is a female horse? Like it's saying Night Horse? Am I right?**


	5. Black Ice: Discovery

**Ok so I have even more reviews and followers and I left every one with a cliff hanger so I might as well write a bit more just for you ;D. Enjoy**

**Back Ice: Discovery**

* * *

_"Love is all we have, _

_the only way that each can help the other."_

Euripides

* * *

It was snowing but the snow didn't bring a feel of new beginnings and snow ball fights, it felt cold and still. Strange, Jamie had never seen snow like this. Jack had promised them last night that he would come and bring some light snow but Jamie hadn't seen a hair of the winter spirit. And this snow, it doesn't feel like jacks doing but, it didn't fell natural either. Jamie was babysitting Sophie while his parents were at work so Jamie figured, while they had the chance, they should go and see if Jack was at his lake.

Holding his sister in one hand and Abby's dog leash in the other he led them out to the park where Jack's lake resides. He didn't know what to expect but, if anything, the lake would provide answers. It was strange, usually after a snowfall like this the children would be outside making the best of it but today there was no one. Jamie didn't blame them, the snow almost felt like some winter nightmare instead of a wonderland. After a short walk they had arrived so Jamie let Abby of the leash and let Sophie to go and play. But even Sophie, a very cheerful child, stayed close to Jamie's side. Looking around Jamie couldn't see anything that could indicate Jacks whereabouts, until he heard Abby barking. Looking at the other side of the lake Jamie could see her standing in front of a figure of ice.

It was jack. Jamie could hardly believe his eyes when he saw the winter spirit stuck in the dark looking ice. He ran up to him and was trying to see whether he was still alive, which he couldn't do while Jack was still frozen. "Jack!" he yelled, though it didn't help. Jamie was panicking. How could he get him out or even away from the lake in this condition? He needed help, he needed… the guardians. It was then that he remembered the special gift Aster had given his little sister a few years ago. It was a small wooden egg on a necklace. If you twisted the ends to make the blue poka dots match then taped it slowly on a tree three times he should come. Jamie had completely forgotten about his little sister and realised that she was nearly in tears looking at Jack. "Don't worry Soph, Jack is just sleeping. But I need you to do me a favour. You see… Jack wasn't meant to fall asleep here but we can't move him. Do you think that I could probably borrow your necklace and get bunny to help?"

Sophie visibly relaxed a bit at Jamie's explanation and took a few seconds to calm herself down. Jack was only sleeping, he was fine. They just needed help to move him. Slowly, she removed her necklace and placed it in Jamie's open palm. "So we will see jack when he wakes up? Then we can all play in the snow together."

"Yes Soph, we will play together when jack wakes up." Jamie said reassuringly, more for himself than Sophie. He then activated the egg and hit the nearest tree three times.

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund was sitting happily in the warren. He was under a tree with his paint sets around him while he was trying to think of new, unique designs for the next Easter. It was during a lovely painting of the rainbow river when he heard it.

**_Thump_**

It echoed through the warren

**_Thump_**

Catching the attention of all around

**_Thump_**

Three thumps magically sounded through the entire warren. Bunny would recognise it anywhere. It was Sophie's summoning's. It was strange, she didn't use it often. She knew not to summon him without a god reason. It's not like it mattered though, he wasn't doing anything important. He gave a large yawn and a stretch as he got up form where he had been sitting for the past few hours. He taped his foot twice and disappeared down a magic rabbit hole.

* * *

He arrived at Burgess within in a matter of seconds. It was strange, he didn't expect to end up out at the lake and without any other children in sight. The snow, cold like it always was, seemed somewhat different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Looking around he saw Sophie and Jamie rushing towards him. "Well hello you two ankle biters. What's goin-"

"No time Bunny, we need your help." Jamie cut him off as he latched hold onto the Pookas arm and started to drag him towards the frozen figure.

"Whoa whoa there spot. Just calm yourselves and take a breath."

"No Bunny you don't understand, it Jack."

"What about Ja-" Bunny cut himself off as he looked at the frozen spirit. Aster felt dread at the pit of his stomach as he looked upon what at first he thought some sort of weird sculpture, but was actually his fellow guardian. He was hard to see, the ice was very dark as if someone froze muddy water, but you could see the white of his hair and blue of his jumper. "W-what happened?"

"I don't know. He was meant to visit us yesterday but never showed. We came here to investigate and found him like that." Jamie said

"He's just sleepy. Are you gona take him home for a nap?" Sophie asked innocently. Bunny gave her a sad smile. It was nice how innocent she was, it made the situation seem not as dark.

"Yes Soph. we are going to take him home so he can get some good rest." Bunny said as he ushered her away to play with Abby. Seeing that Sophie was happy he tapped his foot on the ground a little egg suddenly appeared out of know where. He gave an irritated sigh when he remembered the paints that he had left in the warren. "Hey mate, do you have a texta I could use?" he said looking at Jamie. Lucky for them Jamie just so happened to pull out a black sharpie and handed it to the bunny. He thanked Jamie and went to write a short note on the plain googie.

_North,_

_Jacks in trouble_

_Come to Burgess lake._

_Bring sled_

_E. Aster_

Another couple of taps sent the googie away. "Were gona have ta wait a bit. Can't move him without North" he said sadly. So they both sat and waited, Bunny's eyes glued to jacks still form. After a few minutes bunny saw the lights in the sky, calling the guardians. Only a guardian can see it so Jamie didn't notice. I guess we will be having more help.

* * *

North arrived quickly and was there in about 10 minutes. He landed on the lake and jumped out, swords in hand. The others followed his lead, sandy waving his whips and tooth with hands in clenched fists. Bunny ran up to try and calm them down, telling them there's no threat at the moment. "Well vats the problem, vhere is jack?" North said, slowly dropping his swords.

Bunny's ears folded to the back of his head, which made the other guardians hearts sink. Just what happened here? "U-um" bunny stumbled for words. "Well, Jamie and Sophie found him like this. I-I have no idea what happened but we have to get him out of here" he said as he moved out of line of sight and indicated to the frozen statue that was once their fellow guardian. Bunny could just about hear their hearts skip a beat when they realised what happened. As always tooth was the first to react, zooming over to try and do something soon followed by everyone else.

"What happened? Is he alive? Will it be ok? What are we going to do?" Tooth said she buzzed around his head panicking. No one knew how to answer her, for they didn't know what to do either.

"Well now we get him on sleigh and take him to Pole." North said. So, working together they got Jack on the sleigh and promised to keep Jamie updated before they took to the sky, bunny not even complaining once.

* * *

**I was going to make it longer but I figured I'll give you an update of the arc. I really need a break, just to give my mind a rest so I can write it out properly so the nest story will probably be a little one shot Also I have three days to complete two weeks' worth of homework. But hopefully I'll update again today or tomorrow, depending if I feel like writing more today or not. I'm sorry for all the mistakes, I've read it over but as always there will be mistakes. Anyway please review :3**


	6. Baby Obsession

**Ok so I needed a break and felt like writing this. One I had it in my head it would go away. It's very short compared to others and there will be many shorter ones in the future as well. Anyway as always, enjoy!**

_Set sometime before the movie_

**Baby Obsession**

* * *

Jack loved babies.

They believe in anything simply because they didn't know any better and because of this, they believed in him. He remembered the first time he discovered that they could see him. The joy that he felt for these tiny beings was immense and he found himself with a baby in his arms every so often. Of course this lead to some supposititious people claiming there's a ghost in their house. Jack did his best to go unnoticed but there were always those paranoid parents who put camera in their baby's rooms. He saw some on the videos on the news once, had a good laugh about it too. But, like everybody, they would eventually grow up. By the time they could walk they had forgotten about the boy in blue who held them so gently. But what did he expect? Did he really think they would believe in him forever?

Jack remembered one child in particular though, a young boy with lovely mousy brown hair and equally brown eyes. This child was always crying, always… except when Jack was around. Whenever jack locked eyes with the young boy he stopped crying almost instantly. It was kind of funny how his parents fussed over the boy, trying to figure out why he stopped crying so they could do it again. Sometimes it was 'you need to hold him like this' or 'his bottle need to be at this temperature' but Jack knew that it was him. The way the boy stared at Jack made his heart swell up and he found himself spending most night watching the boy. He held him close and laughed when the boy took a single finer in his hand and gave him a large toothless smile. It hurt, to say the least, when jack went to pick him up and went straight through the boy.

Jack felt terrible when the now familiar pain of falling through somebody resurfaced when he went to touch the boy one night. He was a toddler now so I guess it was time… but that didn't make it hurt less. He found himself retreating back into his depressing world of self-pity and had stopped visiting babies when they cried in the night. He didn't like the pain he felt when he got overly attached.

It was about 6 years later when jack joined the guardians. It was during that war with pitch when jack had found himself back at the young boy's house, making bunnies in the snow so he kept believing.

**As always sorry for the mistakes and please leave reviews :3**


	7. Black Ice: Shattered

**Ok I managed to write this in between the two essays I had to do. I couldn't help it, I just wanted to continue writing. And my little sister was also bugging be, asking what happened. Next. So here its. Enjoy!**

**Black Ice: Shattered**

* * *

_"We are afraid to care too much, _

_for fear that the other person does not care at all."_

Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

Jack screamed

But didn't make a sound…

Ice trapped the nightmares in with him

Unable to escape

_Cold…_

_Dark…_

_Alone…_

Haunted by tainted memories and a dark voice in his head…

* * *

"Bloody oath there must be something we can do!" Bunny yelled out of frustration. They had arrived at the pole in record time and now were faced with the problem of getting Jack out of his ice prison. They had discussed melting it, but jack being an ice spirit would melt with it. They could try shattering it, but with jack frozen inside he could shatter with it. Bunny wasn't sure about everyone else but he was getting extremely frustrated. He let out a loud groan as he stretched his muscles after standing in the one spot for so long. They had to figure something out soon or Jack could die… if he wasn't dead already.

It was at that moment that Tooth flew into the workshop, clutching something to her chest. Earlier they had discovered that Jacks staff was nowhere to be found and tooth had volunteered to go and search for it at the lake. They didn't expect what she brought back though

"I couldn't find the staff. It was nowhere in sight, but I did find this" she said as she slowly opened her arms and let the black sand fall between her fingers.

Sandy was the first to make the connection, flashing an image of Pitch above his head as he inspected the sand. Bunny slowly hoped forward and touched the sand with his paw as anger started boiling up in the Pooka. "It's Pitch alright. Would recognise that sand anywhere. That shadow sneaking rat bags gona pay!" Bunny almost yelled as he cracked his knuckles in his paws. Looking at North, he could see a similar anger in his eyes.

"There's something else" Tooth interrupted their thoughts. Bunny gave an irritated sigh, earning one of _those_ looks from Tooth. Before she could do anything though North gestured for her to continue. Tooth gave a small nod and pulled out some more sand that was frozen solid. "Look at this"

"Well it looks like Frostbite got some good hits." Bunny said, inspecting where it leaked sand from where tooth had obviously broken it off a larger piece.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Tooth said, taking the solid sand back off Bunny and flying towards jack. The ice was thick but you could make out some details behind the darkness. She just wanted to break him out and run her hand through his hair, but she couldn't do that yet. Realising the attention was still on her she held up the frozen sand and put it next to jack.

You could almost hear a feather drop in the room as they were stunned when they realised what had happened. "Wait so jack is… trapped with nightmare in ice?" North asked, though he knew that's what everyone else was thinking. He took a few steps towards Jacks form and looked closely at what he first thought was some sort of dirt in the ice. Looking at it now, North could see as it gave slight movements as if it were alive, which it was. Jack was trapped under the ice by a living nightmare. There was no time to lose. "Sandy. Is there anything you can do?"

Sandy had been suspicious for a long time, he knew something had been wrong with that ice and Tooth had just confirmed it. The only problem now was how was Sandy meant to get to the sand through all that ice. Maybe if we broke through a piece, a bit like Tooth had. Sandy looked at north and made some sand tools above his head. North wasn't sure why Sandy needed them but he got them anyway. Picking out his small ice chizzles sandy starred breaking through the ice

"Oi what cha doing mate?" Bunny said as the sound of him chipping away at the ice had brought him back from his anger at pitch. "I thought we already discussed that we can't break him out." Sandy shook his head and ignored him though. After a few minutes he looked up at the other guardians and indicated to the ice he had chipped away. He hadn't removed much but you could see black sand trickle through the breaks. "So now you can get ta the sand? Can you get rid of it, will he be alright?" Bunny asked as he watched Sandy with a worried look.

Sandy looked around at the other guardians and a cautious shrug, indicating he wouldn't know until he tried. Sandy slowly turned back too Jack. It was time to work his magic. He touched the dark sand and began turning it gold. It was taking a long time, the ice was definitely slowing down the process. The guardians watched in awe as the ice slowly, but surely turned a radians gold colour. They could just about feel the nightmare going away. The Ice glowed magnificently and then started retreating through the chizzled hole, leaving whatever ice left hollow and clear.

Then the ice, without the nightmare to support the weight, shattered. Bunny managed to catch the limp body of jack, ignoring the pain as shards of ice cut through his fur. He frantically checked for a pulse as the others ran over to join him. He pressed his fingers to Jack's neck and tried to steady his own breathing. He felt it… slow and soft but the heart beat was there. He was just about to relax a bit but he realised something else terribly wrong… Jack wasn't breathing.

"Shit!" he yelled as he laid the winter spirit down and started pressing down on his chest. He had to do something to make him breathe again.

"Bunny?" Tooths voice interrupted his thought. Obviously she hadn't understood what was going on yet

Bunny was frantic and looked up at Tooth without stopping his compressions. "Tooth, he aint breathing. We have to do something! Can you breathe into his lungs for me?" Bunny said as he finished his first round of 30 compressions. Tooth nodded quickly and leaned over jacks face, opening his mouth and tilting his head back. She breathed into him and watched as his chest sunk before doing it again. She held his head softly as bunny continued the compressions.

"Come on Sweet tooth. Come back to us"

* * *

Jack was fighting an inner battle. His memories came back and haunted him. No it wasn't his fault his farther died. How would he know that was an animal's home. Everything he felt guilty for swealed up in his head and ate his sole.

_Yes that's it, it was all your fault. _An eerie voice said in his head. Pitch

He flashed into a scene of a frozen lake, after he had fallen in. A girl cried beside the hole in the ice. It was getting dark and he could hear the howls of wolves in the distance

_You weren't there to protect her jack, you left her alone._ The girls head snapped up as a pair of wolves appeared at the side of the lake, she panicked and started running away _"No!"_ jack screamed in his head. But he couldn't move.

_You see Jack, you didn't save anybody _Pitch said with a happy chuckle. He thought he was just about to break down when another voice penetrated his thoughts

'Come on Sweet tooth. Come back to us"

The voice sounded familiar and full of concern. But who would be worried about him?

"Breathe dammit Frostbite. Breathe!"

The voice had a strange accent with it. He knew that Aussie voice, but why would the Easter bunny care what happened to him?

_No, no one cares, don't listen!_ Pitch said again, he was starting to sound desperate, as if he was weakening. As if on cue, gold sand stared flying around in his head. It attacked the wolves, making them disappear and turn into cute puppies _No!_

Then it clicked, Jack remembered. He was a guardian. HE was in a team with Santa Claus, the Easter bunny, the Tooth fairy and the Sand man. Hey protected people _Against _Pitch and helped children believe. He had people who cared.

The darkness started fading, replaced by a gold shining light. _Noo!_ He heard pitch scream, but already his voice was fading, replaced by one with an Australian accent. "Come on mate. You aren't leaving that easily."

Jacks eyes snapped open and he took a large, desperately needed breath.

* * *

**Ok as always there are probably many mistakes here. But I hope there wasn't too many and you could understand what was happening. Please review :3**


	8. Black Ice: Inner Battles

**Ok I'm sorry for the late update. I don't really have a consistent release date for my story so you are just going to have to be patient with me. I've been a bit busy but I figured that you deserved to find out what happens to Jack. Anyway without further ado here is the nest story in the Black Ice arc. Enjoy **

**Black Ice: Inner Battles**

* * *

_"The idea of redemption is always good news, _

_even if it means sacrifice or some difficult times."_

Patti Smith

* * *

Jacks eyes snapped open and he took a large, desperately needed breath. He was confused and scared. He had no idea where he was. He heard voices but the sounded distant and muffled but he could hear concern in their words. His eyes were still adjusting to the harsh, sudden light and he could just make out several blurry figures. He had no idea what happened but seeing large beings in Red, green, Gold and Grey, reconsidering them instantly, he relaxed. "…H-hey guys…" he said, his voice barely a whisper.

Bunny gave a sympathetic chuckle, trying to relax his nerves now that Jack was ok "G'day mate. Gave us all a good scare, how ya feelin?" he asked anxiously, well aware of how close they had come to losing him.

Jack looked up at the concerned faces with a tired half smile. "Feeling fine… I-I'm just…Tired" he said, his eyes already starting to close. He didn't know why he was still tired, technically he had been asleep the whole time. Somehow, being frozen while trying to fight away the nightmares took a lot out of him. He was exhausted.

"You rest now Jack, it will be alright. We are all here with you." North said as Jack started to drift off to sleep again. He slowly and carefully picked up the boy and carried him to his own room, the others following behind. With the help of Tooth, North carefully placed the boy on the bed before doing a quick check over his body, making sure he hadn't sustained any other injuries. Once they were satisfied that Jack was ok they tucked him in and sandy gave him pleasant dreams. It took a bit of effort but they eventually decided to leave and let him rest so they can discuss the new threat of pitch's return. As they were leaving no one seemed to notice the golden dream sand turning into a sickening black nightmare.

* * *

Jack was relaxing in a world of snow and everlasting snowball fights. He was in the middle of an AWESOME battle with what seemed like an entire towns worth of innocent children when something seemed to go wrong. Snow balls that he threw hit the children but instead of filling them with the potential to have fun and enjoy themselves, they made them scream. What usually looked like blue sparkles across their eyes now looked like a discussing black cloud. Children began crying and falling to the ground in the snow, physically unable to move.

Time passed around Jack. Without him moving a finger hours passed and Jack found himself in the middle of a park with the frozen bodies of children around him. Jack _should _of been scared, he _should _have felt guilt. Jack should have felt many different emotions facing this scene but one emotion he didn't expect was Joy.

He looked around at the now frozen bodies of children, children _He _killed and smiled. He ran between them and started counting all the bodies, giving a happy laugh once he was done. 68, ironic number don't you think.

_No! What am I doing! This isn't something to be happy about. This is TERRIBLE! The children… the innocent children are DEAD and it's all because of me! _Jack yelled at himself though no words came from his lips. He found that he couldn't control his actions and was forced to watch as his body seemed to take pride in his actions. He seemed to dance from body to body giving each a small tap with his staff causing frost to cover the lifeless children. _No! Stop! Don't do this!_

His voice seemed to get through somewhat because his body hesitated. Jack took this small opening of control and grasped it will all the will power he had. He had minimal power as whatever controlled his body fought back with him. His hands went up to his head as the battle of wills was causing the mother of all migraines and he let out a desperate scream as he began to his hit palms against his temples. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" he screamed, only this time he was able to hear his voice return to him as it left his lips.

He continued doing this for what felt like an eternity before the battle finally stoped. He felt the darkness lift off of his mind like a veil and he found himself in control of his actions once again. He sat there for a while, shivering from pure exhaustion as his body relaxed and felt like it no longer needed to put up a fight. After a while Jack stood and moved his arms around, experimenting with his control and realising that the shadow had not only separated from him mentally but also physically. Standing in front of him with a smug look on his face was none other than the king of shadows himself

"Quite impressive Jack. I didn't expect that you would still have the strength in you to fight me off." He said mockingly as he once again had possession if Jacks staff. He twirled it in his hand and slowly walked around the exhausted winter sprite. "I have got to say, I like playing with you. It's just so much fun. I could have killed you that night but I decided not to. I wanted to face you again and see what new challenges you can give me. It's time to reset the board and begin the game again."

"What is with you and your obsession with games!?" Jack yelled at him, though, it probably shouldn't of been the major issue on his mind. He had just had enough of this, if he was going to play a 'game' with pitch he should at least find out what kind of game they were playing. "What do you want with me! I thought this was revenge but now it's just some new game"

Pitch looked at the boy with a devilish grin. "I think it was you Jack. Before I gave you your memories I had a look myself. At the time they didn't matter to me but after my defeat I had an obsession with revenge and found myself thinking hard about the memories I saw. Something about you always playing games trying to keep others entertained. In the end the last thing you did was play a little hopscotch in which you lost. I just found it… intriguing" Pitch paused to look down at the young guardian and managed to catch the look of horror on his face at the prospect of Pitch knowing about his past life before he did. That horror was soon replaced by anger. This made the nightmare king smile wider. "As for what I want with you, I simply want to make you and those that care for you suffer. Is that too much to ask?" he toyed with the guardian, his tone of voice sounding like he was asking a genuine question.

Jacks anger started to boil over and he began charging at the nightmare king just like they had at the lake. And like the lake all Pitch did was raise the staff to jacks head and Jack was met with darkness…

* * *

Jacks eyes shot open and he sat up with a startled yelp. It took a while to adjust and realise that he was fine, that he was safe at the North Pole and Pitch couldn't harm him here.

_Think again Frost._

Jack jumped from the bed and looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from. He went to the closest corner of the room and watched for Pitch to show himself.

_That won't work Jack. You see, I'm not there. In in you_

Jack panicked as he realised that he didn't hear the voice out loud but he heard it in his head. He grasped his skull, closed his eyes and screamed at him. "Get out! Get out! Get out! How are you even here!?"

_Oh Jack, don't you remember. That precious staff of yours is connected to your sole isn't it? You see, the more darkness I put into this stick, the more darkness gets into you_

"No! It's not true! Get out of my head!"

_But it is. Just look at what you have done_

Jack opened his eyes and took in the scene around him. His room was trashed. Ice was spread about his room and had ripped his items. The ice didn't look like his usual frosty ferns, they looked more like the twisted version that was similar to Pitches. Threads of what was once his blankets were spread around the place and frozen feathers littered the room. "No…" he whispered to himself.

_Oh yes Jack. Soon you will have no control and you will start hurting those you love. You will become driven by the darkness and learn to love it._

"No, no I'm not going to hurt them. I can't!" with that Jack went to the bedside table and removed a snow globe from a secret compartment. Jack had taken it thinking that someday he might need it and it turned out he did. With tears in his eyes Jack whispered into the snow globe and crashed it into the wall. The portal opened and briefly showed a scene of a barren ice land with a strange dark sculpture.

Just as he was about to walk through the portal the door to his room burst open to revel Bunnymund followed closely by the other guardians. Jack watched through teary eyes as they stared at his room in horror before their eyes fell on him. He whispered a few words before he disappeared through the portal that closed behind him almost instantly.

Bunny jumped at him but didn't make it and ended up throwing himself into the wall. "Jack!" he yelled, looking around the room as if he was actually still in the room somewhere. As if realising Jack wasn't there he slumped against the wall and put his head in his paw thinking about Jacks last words.

_I'm Sorry…_

**Again sorry for mistakes. I plan on starting a Human rise of the Guardian's story but still not sure. Anyway please review and tell me what you thing :3**


End file.
